


baby did a bad, bad thing

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Series: without you, I'm nothing (one shot tumblr prompts) [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cliche Post Prompts, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Peraltiago, Peraltiago Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: And Amy knows that this is a Very Bad Idea.  Sheknowsthat it is completely against the rules.  But this is her husband, damn it, and she’s missed him so very much, and she can feel him hard against her thigh, and this is definitely happening.(Based on the prompt:There's people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley and wow you're close.)





	baby did a bad, bad thing

****

**baby did a bad, bad thing**

The sound of Amy’s footsteps echo across the pavement as she rushes along the sidewalk, pausing to take stock of her location before breaking out into a run. On her shoulder, the police issue radio crackles with information, the familiar voice of her fellow officers tickling her ear as they called out key info. Quickly, she activates the speaker on her end, confirming that she was on pursuit. She feels a rush of adrenaline coarse through her as she rounds another corner, pulling away from the main street to focus on the lesser known back area, knowing that the other men have the latter covered.

This was one of her more favourite parts of the job. When all pretence falls away, and everyone simply bands together to catch the bad guy. Yes, there was always somebody who got to claim the collar, and if there was a cool story about a heroic dive thrown into the mix, all the better, but at the end of the day it was the unified understanding that _the good guys always win_ that made Amy love her job all the more. 

And then she sees something up ahead - a flash of plaid that makes her brows knit. _Jake?_

It couldn’t possibly be him. Jake, her husband, was stuck in Detroit tying up a bunch of loose ends left over from a case that had been transferred from the Nine-Nine. Originally in Chicago for a Detective Conference (or Detect-A-Con, as he liked to put it), he’d been pulled from his last day off and sent straight to Detroit. Turning his four day trip into a three week nightmare, when the suspect they’d all assumed dead turned out to be very alive, and very much into continuing his streak of criminal activity in the ghost city. His insider knowledge of the case had proved to be invaluable, and while Amy was incredibly proud of how hard her husband was working to solve the case, there was a larger - slightly more selfish - part of her that just wanted him to come home. 

She missed him, so much it hurt, and that has to be the reason why she thinks she sees him running in front of her. He was coming home tonight - she’d already planned out her trip to the airport down to the minute. There was no way that he was chasing after the same perp right now. 

And then his voice cuts through on the two-way, and Amy can feel her heart leap into her throat. _He’s here._ Maybe she got the schedule mixed up, or maybe there is no logical reason, because all she can think of now is _he’s here_ and she can feel her pace increasing, desperate to reach him in case this was all a mirage. 

He turns down an alley, and she shakes her head as she runs, confused because all the intel over the radio was telling them that the perp was heading in a completely different direction - and she knows that she should trust his instinct but _he’s going the wrong way_ , and the perp is definitely heading north and against all of her better judgement she finds herself turning west, following Jake down the passageway. 

There’s a dead-end, she can see it within seconds of turning in, and she slows her steps down to avoid hitting the brick, turning into a fast paced stride when she sees a familiar set of shoulders slump. He’s facing the wall, hands on his hips as he catches his breath, but it’s _him,_ it’s absolutely him, and as she calls out his name he turns, hearing her steps before her voice. His smile is blinding, and it’s her favourite thing in the world to see, and then his arms are around her and everything else just fades away. 

“You’re here!” she whispers into his neck, punctuating it with a kiss. 

“I’m here, babe. They let me get out early.”

She pulls back, running her eyes over his face until he pulls her in for a kiss, a _real_ kiss, the kind she’s been needing for three damn weeks, and she can feel herself melting in his arms. The radio on her shoulder crackles again, startling them apart, and they stand in silence as they listen to the chatter. The perp had been caught, a good eight or nine blocks from where they were, and all units have been ordered to stand down. Jake turns his attention back to her, hand running up and down her back the way he always does when they’re reunited, and it’s simple but it makes her _so happy._

“Sounds like they got him,” he mumbles against her lips before pressing against them, this kiss a little more chaste.

“Mmm.” She was less interested in talking, but then an important detail springs to mind. “Where were you going, anyway? This was almost the exact opposite of where the perp was running.”

“Well I wouldn’t say _exact_ \- okay, fine.” Jake concedes with a sigh at the look on Amy’s face. “I got disoriented. I’d only slept a little on the plane, and I’d started to drive to work to surprise you when I heard the chase over the radio, and I was nearby so of course I joined in. I took this alley because I thought it would be a shortcut, only now I realise that it’s actually on the other side, and about three blocks that way.”

Amy smiles up at him, and he continues. “Wait, why are _you_ here? Did you follow me into an alley?”

“I’d follow you anywhere, babe.”

He answers with another soft kiss, arms tightening slightly around her. “Good answer, Ames. Totally takes away the creepy following-you-into-an-abandoned-alley vibe we were building there.”

She laughs, tugging on his neck until his lips are against hers again, and this time there is no break for talking. His arms tighten again as he moves her gently, not stopping until she feel the brick wall behind her, and his hands move to hair as he deepens the kiss. She should stop him, tell him to slow it down - she was still on duty, after all - but the perp had been caught and it had been the only thing on an otherwise slow afternoon and _maybe_ they deserved a little time to themselves. 

His kiss grows hotter, his hands roaming across her back now and the memory of their phone call just two nights ago rings in her ears. The heaviness of his breath as he told her everything he wished he could do to her. Describing, in minute detail, how he would move his tongue against her flesh. Guiding her through her orgasm, desire obvious in his voice as she panted down the phone line, never so desperate to bridge the gap between them - knowing that they would be together in a few short days but still feeling like it was too long to wait. 

He was here now - _here_ , in her arms, real and tangible and everything she’d been craving for the last three weeks. They’d spent longer apart, sure, and any average couple could definitely survive such a short lapse of time. But she and Jake weren’t your average couple, and both knew all too well how much distance can eat away at you. 

She can feel the wetness beginning to pool into her underwear, and she adjusts her position until she finds the friction she needs against the crotch of his jeans, the stiffness of the fabric (and what lay beneath) providing enough stimulation to keep her going. His hands move to her front, brushing against her chest and stomach before heading south, and when he touches her through the material she almost comes on the spot. She knew she had missed this - turns out she’d had no idea how much.

And Amy knows that this is a Very Bad Idea. She _knows_ that it is completely against the rules. But this is her husband, damn it, and she’s missed him so very much, and she can feel him hard against her thigh, and this is definitely happening.

The reasoning that they are deep at the back of this alley, that there is an abandoned car obstructing the street from the view of them, the fact that dusk had begun to fall across the sky … all of these thoughts ran through Amy’s mind as she tightens her arms around Jake’s neck, sighing into his mouth as the sound of the zipper on her pants descending bounces off the surrounding brick. Then she feels the cold air and the recognisable feeling of Jake’s bare legs against hers and he’s lifting - lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and _this is definitely happening._

He slides into her with ease, releasing a sigh as they begin to move together, the feeling already so familiar but still so precious. His smile is warm, softly moaned versions of her name falling from his lips as he cups her neck in his palm, bridging the gap with another heated kiss as they fall into a rhythm. 

Amy can feel the brick scraping through her uniformed blouse, the rough edges of the mortar catching against the fabric, and she knows there will be a few marks left on her back after this, but she doesn’t care. It didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered, right now, except for the feeling of Jake inside her, and _oh how she’d missed this_. She releases a moan with every push of his hips against hers, and when she moves her hands into his hair to tug gently, his teeth sink softly into her lower lip. She responds with a heavy sigh, tipping her head back to call out his name.

He holds her steady for a moment, thrusts ceasing as he pins her to the wall with his pelvis, left hand gripping her butt as his right reaches for his tie. He rests his index finger against his mouth, miming the universal sign for _shhhh_ before moving the same finger to trace along the edge of her face. He offers her the end of the garment, pressing against her lips until she bites, knowing that she needs to be quiet and that without something in or against her mouth, quiet was definitely not going to be possible. 

(She was rarely quiet when they were together, and she knew how much he loved that.)

It was one that she had bought him, not long after they’d started dating, a knitted navy blue that matched perfectly with one of her favourite blouses. It made her smile whenever he wore it, and she never would have predicted a day would come when she needed to grip it between her teeth to keep her moans from becoming too loud while they fucked in an alley downtown. 

(They had used his ties for *ahem* other activities, of course. But in those instances they both preferred the smooth material of his silk options. Much more gentle on the wrists.)

He smiles at her when she bares her teeth down on the fabric, eyes careful to check that she’s okay before leaving a sloppy kiss to the side of her mouth. Moving his hand back to rest behind her head, sheltering her scalp from the brick, he reverts back to the smooth thrusts he had been giving her only moments ago. 

Her legs tighten around his waist. They were going to have to be quick. The risk of getting caught, while enticing, was _very real_ and there would be no going back if it happened. And so Jake’s pace accelerates, face tucking into the side of her neck as he fucks her with a renewed vigour, the sensation of his cock pounding into her causing Amy to thrust her tongue against the fabric of the tie, teeth protesting as they gnash against the thread. She shifts her hips slightly, tipping herself up a fraction of an inch - all she can afford in this position, but all she needs because now Jake is rubbing against her clit with every single thrust, and her hand clenches into his hair as her body begins to react. 

His hot kisses run along her neck, reaching up to her jawline before surrounding her cheek as Jake’s thrusts turn erratic. He reaches for the tie in her mouth, gripping the exterior with his teeth and pulling it away, replacing the block with his lips, tongue thrusting against hers in a mirror to his actions below. She moans into his mouth, relieved to feel his kiss again, hand running down the side of his face to cup his cheek slightly as their tongues duel for dominance. 

She’s close, she can feel it, and she can tell by his thrusts that he’s not far away either. They pull away from the kiss, both gasping for breath as the sensations begin to take over and her fingernails dig into his shoulder. A low moan starts at the base of his chest, the fingers on his left hand squeezing her ass as his movements turn harder, hitting that certain spot every single time and her toes are curling and _this is it._

And he needs to muffle the sound for her but he doesn’t have any free hands so she cries out his name, the sound streaking out through the empty passage, falling into the hopefully empty street as his pushes one last forceful thrust into her and stills, heading falling against her shirt collar as he moans her name into her neck. His breath is hot against her skin, the pooling sweat causing her uniform to stick to her skin and together they breathe, a messy jumble of shaking limbs pinned to this random brick wall.

All Amy can hear is her heart pounding in her ears, and when Jake lifts his head to kiss her she can barely keep up, her breath still coming in short bursts as her body struggles to catch up. She smiles at him, blushing as the reality of what they had just done begins to hit her, and his sheepish grin turns her smile into a laughter, and she swears that she can hear another voice but maybe she’s still coming down from the high … but there it is again.

_“Amy.”_

Oh god. She’s done for.

_“Ames … Amy …. Babe, wake up.”_

Her eyelids feel heavy as Amy blinks herself awake, an indignant moan escaping her throat as she tries to bury her head further into her pillow. 

From above her, she hears a familiar chuckle. “C’mon, Ames.”

 _Jake._ She raises her head, suddenly wide awake, face splitting into a giant grin as she takes in the sight of her husband sitting on the edge of their bed, one hand resting comfortably against her leg. “You’re home!”

He nods, leaning down to meet her outstretched arms, allowing himself to be pulled in for a gentle kiss. “I am. I took an earlier flight so I could surprise you.”

“It worked!”

He laughs again, eyes bright with humour and love and everything _Jake_ , and _oh_ how she’s missed seeing those eyes in real time, instead of staring at a dumb photo. Which isn’t fair, really, because there are a _lot_ of photos of them together throughout their apartment (and on their phones, if she’s being honest) and NONE of them are dumb, but there’s no way that they could be considered a decent substitute for the real thing. 

Another kiss, lingering this time as the reality sets in that her love was finally home. He’s the first to pull away, tip of his nose sliding against the bridge of hers as he looks her over before speaking. “Looked as though you were having a pretty intense dream when I walked in.”

Amy feels her face heat up as the memory of what was now obviously a dream washed over her. Pulling her lower lip against her teeth, she looks up at her husband and shrugs. “It was a pretty great dream. But I have a feeling that the reality will be even better.”

“Why don’t you tell me about it?”

She glances at the clock on her nightstand, noticing that there was still a good hour before she needed to get up for work. “How about I just _show_ you, instead?”

He responds with another kiss, hands wrapping around her waist as he shifts his body further onto the bed. “10-4, Sergeant.” 

Oh yeah. This reality was going to be _way_ better than any dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all didn't think that I would have Amy actually _break the rules_ now, did ya? 😉 (Okay it was actually very tempting to not make it a dream but this is Amy, and homegirl loves sticking to the rules!)
> 
> Shoutout to the coffee and tim tams that fueled me while writing this, and to my mojo for finally returning from it's hiding place. Song title from Chris Isaak’s song of the same name. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are forever welcome in the House Of AmyDancepantsPeralta. One could say they are they are the highlight of my day. (and one would be correct.) Feel free to let me know your thoughts on this fic!
> 
> I’m also on tumblr @amydancepants-peralta. Come say hi! 👋🏼


End file.
